My Two Cents on The Ember Island Players
by webhead112233
Summary: This is really more of a blog poast than a fanfic, so sue me. WARNING: the folowing contain person opinion, ready your flames and proceed with caution.
1. Chapter 1

Let me first say that I'm well aware that this is really more of a blog post than a fanfiction, I do that from time to time.  
>Now, I want to be perfectly clear, Avatar the Last Airbender is one of the greatest animated things in existence. Period. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. And, in the words of Nostalgia Critic, there are no truly bad episodes of Avatar.<br>Now, The Ember Island Players is a well crafted episode that delves into some rather meta representations of it's own viewers in some of the most comedic ways possible. Altogether, its pretty much brilliant. That being said...

**I DON'T LIKE THIS EPISODE! IT IS A BAD EPISODE! AND YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD WHEN WATCHING IT!**

I know I did! Waves of pure foulness radiated from the TV so strongly it nearly jettisoned me away from Avatar as a concept! Its complete and utter bull crap! Oh, but they'll all be quick to tell you different won't they. 'Best episode evar!' 'LOL this ep made my cry w/h laffter!' Nostalgia Critic even put it on his top ten best episodes list! Are you all on Vikoden? What the hell?

'But Webhead, look at how comically awkward everything is.' Oh I see it, god help me I see it.  
>Have you ever seen someone do something embarrassing and laughed your ass off? Does seeing someone do something embarrassing make your skin crawl? If your the latter, your like me. I hate watching characters make fools of themselves. I hate seeing anyone make a fool of themselves. I don't know why, it just makes me cringe. I know that cringing is what this episode wants me to do, but that just makes it all worse!<p>

I feel dumber for having watching this episode. Lord knows Aang got lost a couple of brain cells for taking part in it.

Katara: I'm confused. Aang: (Goes for the kiss anyway)

Smooth like sand paper oh wise air nomad! And you know the worst part? Do you? Do you know the worst part? I'll tell you the worst part. I know I'm not supposed to say it, saying it is blasphemy, and is punishable by flame war, but it needs to be said. This episode is... is...

**FIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLEEEEERRRRRRR!**

There I said it! Filler! Filler! Filler! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllller! Don't like the truth? Eat me! This episode is the essence of bull crap and I hope you do get pissed about about because all your trolls go directly in the bull crap bin.  
>The only saving grace this episode has is that it is the spiritual Toph-Zuko field trip. Go rewatch their little conversation in the hall if you don't believe me.<p>

Well, I can already hear the angry mob at my door, so I better go for now. If you have anything (episode of a show, chapter of a book, book in a series, scene in a movie/show/video game) that you think sucks that everyone else seems to love, let me know and I'll do my best to verbal crap on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone on the webs loved The Ember Island Players a lot. But Webhead112233, did not. Webhead hated The Players, thought it was the worst episode of the season. Please don't ask why, no one quite knows the reason.

It could be that his shoes were too tight. Perhaps it was that his flames were too bright. But I think the most likely reason of all, is that Webhead's tolerance of awkward situations was two sizes too small.

Whatever it was that made him implode, Webhead sat in his page, hating the episode. Staring down with a grumpy grump frown, he didn't understand what pleased all the people in town. "Can't they see," He would ask, "That this episode is a waste? With humor that at times becomes mean spirited with bad taste? The characters contradict themselves, the tension is awkward. The stench of embarrassment wafts off like a turd."

"I know it's satirizing clip shows, that's it's through the viewers eyes, the argument that that makes it better, is a web of lies! I hate seeing cringe comedy, it's just not for me. I don't see why it makes others cry out with glee. What, I ask you, is fun about putting characters through hell? I'm legitimately asking, cause I sure can't tell!"

The more Webhead thought about how the episode did stink, the more he thought, "I must stop this whole thing! For far too long I've put up with it now. I must bring the fandom to their senses, but how?"

Then Webhead got an idea. An awful idea. Webhead got a wonderful, awful idea.

"I know what to do!" Webhead exclaimed, sitting tall, "If they can't see it's flaws, then I'll have to show them all! It's time for them all to face what is true! I think that I've stalled long enough, don't you?"

"Clip shows are awful, no matter their shape. It matters not that it's wearing satire as a cape. The characters get punished for no reason seen, watching them struggle just makes me feel unclean. Aang's out of character, that's a rare sight, and he's portrayed as justifiable despite, acting a douche like a common frat guy, all the while, I'm just left wondering why."

"Why does watching this cause so much pain? Did the writings try LSD, and go temporarily insane? I just don't get what you all see here that's so great, all I see is wires and glowing paint to represent the avatar state."

Webhead went out to combat the internet's opinions with his. "Their finding out now how bad it really is! Their reading it now, and I know just what they'll do. Their mouths will hang open for a moment or two. And then they'll cry out in shame as they realize that what I've said is true!"

"Now there's a result that will be a sight for sore eyes." And Webhead went to check the replies. But the reactions he got didn't seem sad, if anything, they seemed kind of glad.

They still praised the episode, their hope lighting the mist, after all, it was on the Nostalgia Critic's list. They all loved the episode, beginning to end. There was no one to upset or offend. He hadn't stopped the fans from liking it, they loved. For some reason or another, it was still just as beloved.

And Webhead, feeling confused and denied, sat puzzling and puzzling. "For the love of god why? They liked character torture. They liked the clip show run down. They liked the episode leaving even the characters with a frown."

Webhead puzzled and puzzled, until his puzzler was sore, then he had a thought that he hadn't before. Just because he didn't like it didn't mean it was bad, he shouldn't be trying to make others mad.

"Looking back on it," He had to admit, "the episode does have some good bits to it. Toph is amazing, when is she not? And Aang's reaction to how the play ends does say a lot. The running peanut gallery was great, and I suppose that makes up for making fun of the avatar state. Toph and Zuko's conversation is by far the best bit, acting as Toph's spiritual Zuko field trip."

"I've been a fool, trying to ruin others fun. I hope you can forgive me for any harm I may have done."

Webhead stopped hating and enjoyed himself after that, what really is the point in adding more anger to the vat? One day he wound up in a conversation about episode that are timeless stayers. And he, himself, Webhead, brought up the Ember Island Players.


End file.
